deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs doomsday
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description the dragon who will eat everything vs the demon who kill superman, both hard to kill and powerful space survivor has to fight until the end! Prelude Write the second section of your page here. alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) captain marvel:organism has evolution as they main power source superman:extremophile like bacteria and archea has massive durabilty inside them beerus: more than one thousand years .scientist created lifeform to survival amd adapt to fight era form era this is mighty project XIV rise saitama:one shotted werewolf destroyer titan survival in space and rival mutiple civliisation form era he has power to survival in mostly suitation captain marvel:even in his base form he has power off more than peak human in his body clear 100 meter in 10 secound jump far more than 8 meter and higher than 3 meter superman:and his second form is much more dangerous he has power to breath fire clash and tear massive animal with powerful jaws can filght swim and runs insanely fast beerus:but those are only shallow of his power main power of him is his final form well.. final form,in those form he power is massive via size larger than 8 killometer and weight 6600 ton he can lift 1200 time of is own weight and move 322 time of is size captain marvel:this mean he can travel at 2593 killometer per second and lifted near 8 millon tonned! no harm at all in boild acid,130 C massive heat water even swin in lava under earth plate, 5 KM under earth plate! superman: he can manipulation toxin and venom he doing it good as hell It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level.as well he can survival in vacuum of space like me! beerus: he can product up to 80 trillon watt electricity energy due his massive size can created and empowerment by thunder as well,photosyntesis make longer time he fight under the sunlight more powerful he become,like superman saitama:he has binary fission make him and regeneration form cellular level . and has binary fission like bacteria if you don,t have atomic destruction attack you can,t kill him i mean he can even get back for chemical element like first lifeform!even me can,t kill this massive monster! captain marvel:this monster can survival in 30000 gly radiation can eat acid, devoure stone,and even eat radiation itself! has survival before even under neutron star gravity superman:he is insanenity powerful warrior but he still has weakness .if his body get burned into the sun or throw into backhole he can,t survival beerus:anyway is is one among most powerful dragon and you shouldn,t mess him alexander frontier renavos(project XIV):lifeform always survival! you can,t kill me (roar) doomsday death battle result Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles